My Scars Are Yours Today
by Quinzeela
Summary: Falling behind with her medication, an old friend comes back and begins to pull Ivy's life apart. Meeting The Joker can never be a good thing but for Ivy it's the start of a chain of unfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1

**Ivy is in no way connected to Poison Ivy. I just had a mere liking for the name whilst writing.**

**Title is not my own and neither are any characters that you recognise. **

* * *

Sixteen days, eighteen hours and thirteen minutes. That was the duration of time that Ivy had been staying in the comfort of Wayne Manor. It had been such a bright day when she'd arrived at her uncles house however she'd hardly felt like she could be overjoyed at seeing her family member due to the circumstances it was under. The days spent at Wayne Manor were not at all 'exciting' and 'glam' as the magazines described the Playboy's house to be. No, Ivy found it dismal and lonely. The only time she left her room was to enter the En Suite but other than that, she stayed in bed all day with the curtains drawn and door shut. Alfred, her uncles Butler, would bring her food up and try to talk to her but would fail each time and always had to retrieve the plates of cold untouched food from her room in the following hours.

Ivy's long brown hair hung limply and her green eyes no longer held that enchanting sparkle. She was loosing grip on reality but she didn't care about her physical health let alone her metal health. She lay on her stomach on the queen sized bed just staring off into space with a blank mind.

_Why don't you do us all a favour and do something, I'm dying in here!_ The clear voice made her jump slightly at its presence. It seemed so close yet Ivy knew it'd only take her medication to help hide the voice within her.

_Look, you have to face the facts honey; your parents are dead now and you live with Uncle Bruce. You should just get out and make friends. You know… like normal eighteen year olds. _

"Leave me alone. I've run out of meds and I don't want to talk to you," Ivy muttered, her soft voice being muffled by the green satin throw.

_Well if you're not going to talk to me, who else are you going to talk to? Alfred? You want to know my opinion? You should stay off of the meds now. They just make you miserable. Its not like your parents are still here to force you to take them. Look what good they did you anyway! Your hair used to be so gorgeous. You've been off of them for a good week already so why not just forget them all together – can't you remember how we used to be best friends?_

"I'm miserable because I don't want to be here. This city is full of crime and bad people – you know, the kind of person that happened to kill my family."

_You're forgetting that they were killed because they never made the payment for the drugs that they were injecting themselves with. And you know, if this city is filled with those kind of people, why not get revenge on them all?_

"Shut up," Ivy growled lowly, standing up and moving to the mirror. She tried to busy herself by brushing her hair but the consistent hum of the voice in the back of her mind was so overpowering. Sure, she'd admit that she had been close with the voice when she was fourteen, but how can you truly be friends with a voice?

_Come on. We can be a team again! I know you're considering it – don't deny me. Please._

Ivy sat in silence, staring at her reflection. Dark purple shadows hung just below each eye from lack of sleep and her once tanned, healthy skin was now ghostly white.

"You won't hurt me this time and tell me to do things?" Ivy asked her reflection unsurely.

_Ivy, if I ever did that before, it was to help you. I'm only here to help you, honey. I see the things that you seem not to manage to. I'm just like a helping hand._

"Fine," Ivy uttered. She strangely felt at comfort talking to herself again. It wasn't like when Alfred or Bruce tried to speak to her, no, Jinx already knew every little secret so she had nothing to hide now.

_Great! Now lets go out and look around this city!_

"It's 3am, I'm not going out. Plus this city is full of Mobs, I don't really want to die yet."

_Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. If anything happens to us, you can blame me. You just need some fresh air. You haven't left this room in days!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy shivered slightly at the cold nights air that attacked her arms and bare shoulder blades.

"Why wouldn't you let me wear a jacket?" Ivy whispered, shuddering at the coldness that surrounded her. She walked down the sidewalk; leaving the area that Wayne Manor was situated in and walked further into the dirty city and its crime filled streets. Ivy wasn't nervous, oh no, when Jinx was with her she seemed to spout confidence but that didn't stop her from becoming agitated whenever they passed a homeless person or an alleyway.

_I've already told you Ivy! You need to pay more attention – it's a small social experiment. We're looking for someone to get you back to your old self, like how you used to be when we were younger._

"Violent?"

_Bingo._

"But I told you that I didn't want to get back into that stuff Jinx," Ivy muttered angrily.

_Chill! I'm doing this for you. How do you expect to survive in this city hmm? Be careful when walking past this upcoming alley. There is someone there. Be prepared. _Ivy sighed and saw what Jinx had been talking about. At the opening of the alley stood a man whom looked a mess. She shuddered and consciously wrapped her arms around her body.

"Hi there, why don't you come and warm yourself up by the little fire I have going," Ivy looked at the man and took in the rags of cloth that he wore as clothes and the stubble that seemed to want to take over his grubby face.

"No thank you, I must be going," Ivy whispered, the cold plaguing her body with goose bumps. She turned to walk away from the man but a calloused hand gripped onto the top of her arm.

_Don't seem weak!_

"Oh no, I insist," He drawled out. He pulled Ivy close to his body and the stench of alcohol made the young girl cringe and gag. She squeaked in surprise as she was pushed into the alley way and against the wall.

"So pretty," He gushed, hands touching her body.

_Come on Ivy! Defend yourself!_ Ivy raised her knee and let it collide with his groin however the man seemed to wince but that was it. She groaned in remorse though when she saw the small pistol he pulled out of his pocket.

"You bitch, what am I supposed to do now?" In turn, Ivy's harsh whispers under her breath seemed to confuse the drunken man.

_Punch him in the nose hard enough to break it. Get the gun from him, hit him over the head with it and then run._ Ivy did as she was told and the man fell to the floor unconscious. She stared at him for a few minutes before leaving the alleyway, breathing heavily and walking down the sidewalk again.

_At a girl! Now we just need to keep that- s__hit! Ivy move! _Everything went black.

Bruce sat at the breakfast bar with a newspaper in his hand. His dark brown hair was messy from sleep and he was dressed in grey sweat pants and a white wife beater. The aroma of bacon filled the kitchen as he read over a newspaper article concerning the Joker. Alfred turned with a plate full of food and placed it in front of the man of the house.

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?" Alfred asked worriedly as Bruce's grip tightened on the newspaper at hand.

"The Joker is out of Arkham. He showed his face at some kids eighteenth birthday at two this morning. Gordon had told me that he'd escaped and this mornings stunt was only for publicity – you know, like to show that he's back," Bruce uttered and put the paper down onto the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up! Ivy, wake up!_ The voice seemed to be a lot louder than usual and Ivy gripped her head in pain.

"Jinx, be quiet," She groaned, burying her head into her pillow – her pillow? Ivy immediately sat up and stared around at her room.

"How…?" She whispered in confusion. The last thing she remembered from earlier that morning was being jumped after leaving the alleyway.

_I don't even know myself. We'll just have to be better prepared tonight._

"Uh, what ever you say Jinx," Ivy grumbled, pulling herself out of bed and sitting in front of the vanity. She looked into the mirror and touched the sensitive spot on the side of her head. On closer examination she found that there was a shallow cut there – presumably from when she blacked out. What confused her the most was that the cut was clean and seemed to be healing fine and it wasn't a bloody mess like it should have been if no one had touched it for five hours. Even the hair around the cut was clean of blood.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked, trying to take her mind away from her confusion.

_Well I think you should get to know your uncle a bit better. After all, it'd be best if you knew the guy you are living with._

Bruce Wayne sat in his office within Wayne Manor and looked through the Joker's Arkham files. He wrote notes down before a knock sounded throughout the room.

"Yes?" The door squeaked open and instead of hearing Alfred's voice like he'd expected, he heard the timid voice of his niece.

"Uncle Bruce?"

"Oh, Ivy!" He stated surprised as he saw her stood in the door way nervously, "Come on in," Bruce was surprised to say the least as she hadn't left her room for over two weeks and now she was suddenly in his office with him. He inconspicuously moved some papers over the Joker's file on his desk to hide it from prying eyes.

"So, what's up?" He asked with a small caring smile. She sat down in the spare chair on the other side of the desk to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Get to know you as I haven't really made much effort these last few weeks… but if you're busy I'll come back later," Ivy said shyly but trailed off after noticing the papers covering his desk.

"Oh no, I'd rather spend time with my family than work," Bruce chuckled softly but Ivy looked unsure. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Ivy being too shy to start the conversation.

"What's your favourite kind of food then?" Bruce finally asked with his famous smile adorning his lips.

"Um, Italian I guess."

"Great! I know this really nice Italian restaurant. I'll ring up and reserve a table for tonight."

"Bruce, I don't have any fancy clothes or anything, just jeans and knowing you, this place won't let me in if I'm wearing those," Ivy stated looking down at her hands and playing with them.

"Well that gives us a chance to have further quality time now, doesn't it?" Bruce asked with a smile before standing up and going over to the eighteen year old who hadn't quite caught on to what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the restaurant, Ivy felt so uncomfortable in the dress and heels that Bruce had insisted he bought her as part of their quality time. It wasn't that the material was rough or ugly, no it was attention she was getting whilst wearing it. A few people who had obviously recognised Bruce gave her curious looks whilst some glared in jealousy it seemed.

"You look great," Bruce whispered in her ear when he noticed her fidgeting. The dress was silver and black and went down to just below her knees. Around the waist was silver material that sported a large bow. The black heels she wore weren't too high but still finished off the outfit perfectly. The waiter sat them down at a table in the centre of the restaurant and gave them each a menu. They conversed for a few minutes before reading the menus however Ivy was distracted by the couple of woman on a table next to theirs.

"They think I'm your date," Ivy muttered causing Bruce to look up and laugh softly.

"Well they obviously can not see the likeness between us," Bruce stated and playfully winked at her as the waiter came over.

"So can I ask you some questions?" Bruce asked as Ivy started to eat the pasta that lay on the plate in front of her.

"Sure, I'll ask you some too."

"Deal. So do you have any hobbies?" His eyes glanced up to look at her every few minutes as he ate.

"Not really. I used to like music but in the end, it all just sounds the same, what about you?"

"Base jumping, now that's fun," Ivy nearly choked from surprise.

"You… base jumping?"

"Yep. I'll take you some time if you want?"

"Um, sure."

"So I want to buy you a pet or something, what animal would you want?"

"I've always wanted a dog I suppose… or a snake," Ivy smiled happily, she'd always wanted a dog but she didn't want Bruce to spoil her like he seemed to be doing already with the dress and everything so was about to tell him not to bother but was interrupted. A load bang sounded throughout the restaurant as a gun was fired into the ceiling causing a few women to scream and others to duck down on instinct.

_Wow, Gotham really is just full of crime Ivy. We should get you a gun. _Ivy resisted the urge to tell Jinx that that was never going to happen and instead turned her attention, along with everyone else's, to the men in the doorway. The main man seemed to be the one with the painted white face, black eyes and crazy red lips whilst the other men all wore an assortment of clown masks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment!" The Joker exclaimed into the room.

_You know, this guy doesn't seem so scary._ Ivy stared at the man whom wore a long purple trench coat and had greasy, faded green hair.

"Now we're looking for a hostage. Anyone will do and if someone steps forward then this, well this will be made a whole lot easier for the rest of you," He announced into the room and started walking around the tables, apparently looking for someone suitable and then his eyes settled on Bruce and Ivy.

"Oh Brucey! It's been so long!" The Joker exclaimed and chuckled as he almost skipped over to their table. He glanced at Bruce before turning his full attention to Ivy.

"And who's this? Your latest squeeze?" The Joker stepped closer to her, making Ivy shiver uncomfortably and avoid his cold eyes, "Well aren't you beautiful."

"Ivy, just ignore him," She heard Bruce say to her but she was too shaken to listen.

"Stand up," He commanded and Ivy immediately did, afraid of the small blade she'd noticed in his hand.

_Well if he brushed his teeth, washed his hair and lost the make up, I think you'd be a match made in heaven._ Ivy resisted the urge to yell at Jinx again and jumped slightly as The Joker stroked her cheek with the back of his purple leather clad hand.

"I think I may take you," He grinned.

"Leave her alone," Ivy heard Bruce growl and watched as the Joker's eyebrows raise slightly.

"Well a playboy doesn't usual care so much about his girls Bruce… unless she's more…" The Joker trailed off and Ivy couldn't stand having these people think she was Bruce's girlfriend and without thinking opened her mouth.

"He's my uncle," Ivy spoke out with her voice quivering slightly yet her disgusted tone was still evident. A sadistic smile attached itself to The Joker's red, scarred lips.

"Well isn't this interesting then!"

"Boss, cops have arrived!" A deep voice was heard from the doorway and the Joker pouted, his dark brown, nearly black eyes never leaving Ivy's.

_Don't you just want to kiss those lips Ivy?_ Jinx's words left her head as Joker leaned towards her, pressing his lips to her ear. Goose pimples spread across her naked skin

"I'll see you soon," He whispered before she gasped at the feeling of a blade being pressed deeply into her upper arm. Ivy heard a few whimpers from people around her as the Joker turned and stalked towards his henchmen. Evidently, no one had noticed when the blade had plunged into her arm. Ivy was gasping from shock and trembling slightly as she looked down at the savaged skin around the wound.

"She's bleeding!" A woman exclaimed and Ivy fainted.


End file.
